


All the things she said

by BiUnicorn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 3x05, Angst, Between the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiUnicorn/pseuds/BiUnicorn
Summary: Nicole can't take back the words she said under Jolene's spell, she can't undo things. But she will do her best to show how sorry she felt.





	All the things she said

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND DEPRESSION
> 
> Hi folks,
> 
> last episode was crazyyyyyy  
> And the bar fight? It was NUTS.
> 
> Anyway, Hope y'all like It.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, english isn't my first language.
> 
> I have a twitter account now, If you're interested... @biunicorn3

“Waverly?" Nicole yelled again knocking on the closet’s door. With no sign of life around, the redhead gives up, exasperated. She sat back on the cold floor of the closet, looking up to find some of Waverly's coats, and it was still possible to smell her floral scent. She sighed, feeling the fatigue and physical pain take over her body. 

"I'm so stupid!" She whispered between her teeth, feeling a tear on her face and feeling her throat close. She said horrible things to Waverly, acted completely out of her mind. She knew it had something to do with Jolene. Now she know, but Waverly didn’t, and she was hurt and _alone_. Nicole was sure that Jolene had made all of her friends heads against Waverly, and now all she had to do was pray for someone to notice that too. 

She wanted to at least have her cell phone in hands to call Waverly. She had to make sure she was all right, though something told her otherwise. 

She tried to open the door again, kicking with all her might, but she didn’t succeed. 

"Please, be okay, Waves..." She whispered again. 

 

She heard muffled footsteps downstairs and the adrenaline was back in her body. She screamed again, her throat burning, and she slammed the door frantically. 

"Waverly?! Waves?" 

"Officer Haught?" Nicole recognized Doc's voice and kept knocking on the door to get his attention. 

Finally the door opened and Nicole comes across a gun pointed at her face and a certain cowboy, confused for a few seconds, until he decides to lower his gun and Nicole can finally come out of the closet. 

 

"I need to find Waverly," Nicole was saying as she scrambled down the stairs, Doc behind her. 

"Wynonna is on her way to the barn." 

"They're in danger," Nicole said hurriedly. "Jolene is a demon probably bewitching us with those cakes and sweets." 

"I should’ve known..." Doc murmured, unlocking his gun again. 

"Yeah, me too.” Nicole said bitterly, pulling out her pistol, too. "We need to run." 

 

Arriving in the barn tortured by fire and time, Nicole and Doc encounter Wynonna and Waverly watching, frightened, Jolene being consumed by branches of a tree. Doc instinctively makes a move toward them, but Nicole stops him with her arm and an uncertain look. The two then watch the older sister hug the younger tightly while Michelle held them both as if they were the most precious things in her life. At that moment, Nicole might not doubt that. 

"I'm sorry, Babygirl." Wynonna murmured as she held Waverly tightly. 

"It's okay..." Waverly whispered, her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face. 

"No, it's not! This shouldn’t happen and I said horrible things and... I love you Waverly, I shouldn’t have let that happen.” 

"It’s okay Wynonna, I love you too and I forgive you." 

The two of them didn’t let go for a long time. Nicole, Doc and Michelle watched, not knowing what to say. By the time Wynonna loosened her hold, Waverly suddenly lost her strength, fainting in Wynonna's arms. It was then that Nicole ran up to them, making Wynonna finally notice the presence of Nicole and Doc on the spot. 

"Waves?" Nicole asks desperately, taking her hand to the pale face of the unconscious woman. 

"I think she's physically exhausted." Michelle intervened. "Let's take her home." 

"Nicole?" Wynonna asked, and without hesitation Nicole took Waverly and carried her home. 

Doc and Michelle waited in the kitchen while Nicole and Wynonna took Waverly to her bedroom on the second floor. Carefully, Nicole puts Waverly on the bed and Wynonna promptly covers her with her four blankets after taking off her sister's shoes. 

Wynonna is sitting on the bed and Nicole is kneeling on the floor beside the bed, her eyes downcast, pulling a lock of hair from Waverly's face and stroking the area of her cheeks carefully. Before she could tell, Nicole was already crying silently. Wynonna realized. 

"I said some horrible things to her.” Wynonna murmured. 

"Me too." Nicole sighed in exasperation. "I feel awful. I just... I just hope she doesn’t believe it... because... I love her. I love her and I'm afraid she'll hate me for the things I said." Nicole sobs, hiding her face in her hands. 

"Hey... I'm sure Waverly doesn’t hate you." Wynonna reaches out to Nicole, who holds it, hesitantly. "We both messed up with her... But she doesn’t hate you." 

Nicole nods in agreement, wipes her face, and turns her attention to Waverly, unconscious in bed. 

"I hope you're right..." She murmured. 

 

"Jeremy said that her adrenaline levels must have dropped so fast that her body couldn’t withstand fatigue." Nicole said entering the kitchen, putting her cell phone in her pants pocket. 

"And?" Wynonna stared at her expectantly. 

"In a few hours she should wake up." 

"Good..." Wynonna took another sip of Whiskey. Nicole knew that was her way of dealing with nervousness. 

"I need to get back to the station... Are you going to be okay with them?" Nicole makes mention of Michelle who had been spending time in Waverly's room. 

"Yep... I'll call when she wakes up." 

"Thank you." Nicole said looking into Wynonna's blue eyes. She nodded. 

"Thank you, Haught. For... you know... take care of her. " 

"Always." Nicole nods and leaves the house, entering the police car and leaving. 

 

It was seven o'clock in the morning the next day when Wynonna called Nicole, warning that Waverly had woken up. 

The redhead apologized to Nedley after a full night finishing the reports on the crazy fight at the bar the previous evening. She went to her house to take a shower and change her clothes, quickly. She fed Calamity Jane and left the house, stopping halfway in Purgatory's only gift shop. 

Nicole was nervous when she parked her car at the Earp's homestead. She entered the house as she had the key, encountering Wynonna who, even with a few dark circles that denounced the lack of sleep, smirked at the sight of the redhead carrying a multitude of balloons in the form of unicorns and with large "I’m sorry" written in some of the balloons. 

"You're such a sap, Haughtstuff." She said, laughing. 

Nicole rolled her eyes. "How is she?" 

"Better..." Wynonna took a step back, giving way to Nicole. "In the bedroom." 

"Thanks.” She said halfway up the stairs. 

Nicole took a deep breath, swallowed hard before knocking on Waverly's bedroom door, listening to a quiet song muffled on the other side of the door. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for Waverly to open. 

The brunette opened the door and her body tensed at the sight of Nicole, who held the balloons with one hand and a teddy bear with the other. 

"I'm sorry, they didn’t have hats..." She said shyly, with a half smile. 

"You came..." Waverly murmured in surprise, as if she didn’t believe in her eyes. 

"Yes, I..." Nicole broke off, sighing. "I'm so sorry…" 

Nicole kept staring at Waverly for a few seconds, with pleading eyes, and then lowered her head. 

"When I found out what was happening it was late... I..." Nicole felt her throat burn. 

"Hey..." Waverly whispered with watery eyes. "It's okay, come here." She said extending her arms and pulling Nicole into a tight hug. They stayed for good minutes in each other's arms, until Waverly walked away and asked Nicole to enter the room, closing the door behind her. The brunette left the balloons and the bear in a corner while Nicole sat on the floor, waiting for her. Waverly sat down beside her and looked at her expectantly. 

"I was an idiot," Nicole said, looking at her own hands on her lap. "I said things I never thought I could and... I acted so wrong with you... I keep doing the wrong things and keep hurting you, Waverly. I'm sorry.” Nicole was crying. Waverly couldn’t bear to see Nicole so vulnerable and broken. 

"You didn’t know what was happening. You didn’t know you were under a spell." Waverly said quietly. 

"I'm sorry, anyway." Nicole said looking at Waverly. "I know it hurt, if I could undo what I did I..." 

"Nicole..." Waverly interrupted, pulling Nicole closer to her. "I forgive you." 

The redhead embraces Waverly firmly, and positions Waverly in her lap. The two of them spent a few seconds just staring into each other's eyes, silently grateful to be together in that moment. 

Nicole's hands rest on Waverly's waist, which sat on Nicole's lap, caressing the redhead's face. The moment of peace passes quickly when Waverly remembers something and swallows it dry. 

"What happened?" Nicole asks worriedly. 

"I almost killed myself last night." Nicole's body reacts to the information, tensing. 

"You what?" She asked in complete shock. 

"Jolene ... She told me the truth. My father is or was a demon. And she almost made me believe that I was just like her, that I'm alone and nobody really loves me..." A tear trickles down her face as Nicole watches her in shock. "I almost believed. She was getting into my head, she was making me forget who you really are, my family... And I almost took my life, Nicole. I was so afraid of being alone, I was afraid that it was true..." 

"You're not alone." Nicole stated looking into Waverly's eyes. "You have me, and the others and... you're loved, Waves..." Nicole pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "God, I love you so much, Waverly. I don’t think you have any idea of how much.” She said with a sigh, looking down. 

Waverly brought her finger up to Nicole's chin, lifting up so that the redhead could meet her eyes again. The redhead's hazel eyes stared at her with enormous intensity. 

"I mean it.” She whispered. "I love you, Waverly." 

"Nicole, I didn’t die because I know you love me... And... because I know I love you too. More than you can imagine." 

A smile formed at the corner of Nicole's lips. It was, in fact, the first time Waverly mentioned the L word after the spell that made them remember everything when they were in that alternate universe without Wynonna. 

Waverly had sensed that, too, and smiled at the lightness it had brought. She smiled even more when she saw Nicole's expression of happiness. She approached and took Nicole's lips, kissing her with passion, _love._

After that moment, Waverly decided that she would never again restrain her need to tell Nicole how much she loved her.


End file.
